Internet is for Porn
by HokutoXtora
Summary: [songfic] Lorseque Satsuki apprend les rudiments du Net a Kusanagi et que Yuto décide de s'en meler...


**Auteur:**Moi! hokutoXtora

**Résumé:** un grand délire sur une chanson de la comédie musicale "avenue Q" personnages: les dragons de la terre.

**Disclamer:**les personnages sont a CLAMP,... si ils étaient a moi, ce ne se serais pas passé ainsi 

**Internet is for porn...**

Apres sept heures intense de recherche internet, Satsuki s'accordait une pose. Ou plutot elle accordait une pose a BEAST, son ordinateur, qui surchauffait légerement; en effet, elle était toujours en pleine forme.

Elle alla dans la piece d'a coté, ou se réunissait les Dragons de la Terre, ou elle pensait être la seule. Mais non, elle n'était pas seule. Kusanagi s'éssayait aux plaisir d'msn sur le portable de la demoiselle. Il pestait contre cet ordinateur qui ne faisait rien comme il le souhaitais.

Un probléme, Kusanagi??

ha!!!

Il avait sursauté en entendant la voix monocorde de Satsuki.

Hum en fait je voudrais me connecter a Msn, mais je ne sais pas comment faire --'

Rien de plus facile, je vais t'expliquer!

Et elle fut d'une grande patiente, certainement parcequ'elle était sur les genoux.

Une fois la maneuvre terminée, elle tenta d'inculqué a Kusanagi le B.A.-ba d'inernet. Ce qui, vous vous en doutez, n'était pas simple.

Mais a quoi cela va me servir?? demanda pertinemment Kusa.

Écoute, je vais tenté de te parler avec des mots simples.

(là, elle commence...)

Internet est vraiment, le super Top!

Comme elle finissait sa phrase, Yuto arriva par derriere et annonça:

Pour les sites porno!

Faisant comme si elle n'avait pas entendu:

Avec la connection que j'ai,

je surfe tres rapidement!

Sur les sites porno? (oui, c'est toujours Yuto)

Huh?? °°

Chaque jour sur des nouveaux sites...

De cul! (vous savez qui c'est!)

Je surfe le jour et la nuit...

Héhé la nuit!

C'est une véritable encyclopédie!

Du Kama-su...

SHBAM 

YUTO!!

L'internet est fait pour le porno.

Mais qu'est-ce que tu me fous, la?? (satsuki est siddérée...)

Mais pourquoi le net est né?? et bien, c'est pour le c...

Yuuu-Toooo!

Salut Satsuki!

T'es en train de ruiné cette explication!!!

Oh, moi désolé, moi pas faire expres.

Ouai ben si ca ne te dérange pas, je peut finir??

Ok, y'a pas de lézard...

Quelle chance la technologie soit partout!

Pour les pervers!

Et ouvre la porte de territoires inconnus

Oh oui, des territoires inconnu, dans le c... Oops pardon...

Sans quitter sa maison...

Pour... 

On peut checher, passer en revue

Faire des emplettes

Jusqu'a ce que vous soyez fauché

Par la pornographie!

Yuto!

Internet, c'est que du cul!

Non!

Toute les nuits, les filles, la pornographie!

Yuto, tu me dégoute tu es un pervert!

Héhé!

Non mais sérieux, des gens normaux ne pense pas de cette maniere!!

Vraiment, vous êtes prêt, les gens normaux???

Arrive derriere, Fuma, Seïshiro, Kakyo.

Prêt!!! (motivé le Fuma )

Hyaaaa oui prêt!!!!!

...ZZ... (oui ben on va pas le déranger, Kakyo...)

(Tous ensemble)

The internet is for porn...

Attendez voir une seconde ! je sais très bien que toi, Seïshiro, tu gères tes comptes et tes actions en ligne.

Oui... c'est un fait.

Kakyo a acheté un nouveau lit sur hein?? mwi... ZZZ...

Fuma, tu a monté tout une affaire sur eBay!

En effet.

Et toi, Yuto, tu m'a envoyé une si jolie carte électronique pour Noël...

Ho tu l'a aimé!

Donc, ce n'est pas Porno, tout ca!

Mais après... (grand sourire By Yuto)

Héhé, Yes... (tous)

Naaaaaoooooon! Je suis sure... Kakyo il a pas répondu!! Je suis sure qu'il est pas pervert lui!

Tu le connais mal je pense...

oO

Yuto se retourne Et toi, Kusanagi, pourquoi voulais-tu te connecter sur MSN??

Pour parler avec Yuzuriha...

Hahahahahaaaaa!!!! Kusanagi est aussi un pervert! Et un Lolikon en plus! (note: un lolikon, c'est un mec qui préfere des fille plus jeune que lui...)

Oo!!! NON! JE T'INTERDIS DE DIRE CA!!! JE N'AURAIS JAMAIS CE GENRE DE PENSEE AVEC ELLE!

Kusanagi lance l'ordi portable a la tête de Yuto.

- Mon ordi!!!!!!!!!!!!! ( le cris du coeur de Satsuki...)

- Ma tête!

Et ils s'évanouirent tout les deux...

- Enfin un peut de calme...

- Ouai, pas trop tot --'

fin?

Nataku s'approche tout doucement...

- P'pa??

-... Oui, quoi??

- C'est quoi la pornographie??

- Oo

XxX

voila, voila, un tres grand délire de fait.

Hoku-chan


End file.
